


It Suits You

by DrunkenOracle



Series: PoeFinn Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenOracle/pseuds/DrunkenOracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was "I got you a present" with the addendum of that present specifically being a new jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Suits You

“I got you a present.”

Poe blinked up at Finn from where he sat. “I’m sorry, you what?”

“I got you a present,” Finn repeated. Sure enough, there was a box tucked under his arm wrapped in plain brown paper. He sat down next to Poe on the sofa and set the box on the coffee table in front of them.

“But I didn’t get you anything. Did I forget our anniversary?” Poe asked, his lips curling up into a smile as he watched Finn.

Finn’s face burned red hot. “Quit joking around.” Anniversary? If only. They’d known each other two months, but that was hardly something that warranted a present.

Poe chuckled and let his hand rest on Finn’s shoulder. “No, really, what’s the occasion?”

The heat didn’t fade. In fact it might have gotten worse. “No occasion. Just open the damn box, Poe.” His eyes didn’t leave Poe’s face.

“Alright, alright, cool your jets.” Poe’s smile widened and he picked up the box, flipped it over, and started carefully unwrapping it.

Finn squirmed, impatient. “You know you can just tear that paper, right? It’s _just_ brown paper. It’s not important.”

Poe looked over at Finn without moving his head and he raised his eyebrows. “It’s from you. Of course it’s important.”

 _Damnit_. Finn almost wanted to just disappear. Technically he could. He was learning to do that. ...But that’d be rude, and most of him didn’t want to disappear. Most of him liked the way Poe valued him. He swallowed down his nerves and resisted the urge to fidget while he watched Poe open the present.

Finally, Poe had pulled the brown paper off and revealed the plain white box beneath. Carefully, almost ceremoniously, he lifted off the lid of the box and let it fall back onto the coffee table, revealing white tissue paper. He moved the tissue paper toward himself without tearing it and there was a black leather jacket, brand new, waiting just for him. He looked over at Finn, this time actually moving his head to do so. His crooked smile was still there, but one eyebrow had cocked in a question of why.

“You gave me your jacket and won’t let me give it back… I thought you could use a new one.”

Poe’s smile deepened and he threw one arm around Finn and pulled him in close. “You are too sweet.”

The words tickled at Finn’s ear from where Poe had pulled him to and Finn’s face burned hotter than before. ...It wasn’t unpleasant.


End file.
